Abrázame
by shadelight3
Summary: Song Fic de Miroku con la canción Abrázame. Algo triste pero tierno, no apto para débiles sentimentales XD. T.T no se hacer summarys


_Este es un pequeño song fic de mi personaje favorito (creo que sólo escribo, leo y publico sobre él). Miroku. Este song fic es algo más emocional que nada, a ver que les parece. La canción es "Abrázame" de Camila o Altavoz. Por cierto, ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen ni es con fines de ganar nada. Es mero ocio. _

* * *

Antecedentes.

El grupo habitual está en medio de una de las tantas batallas contra Naraku. La pelea parece terminar una vez más en nada mientras el cobarde huye. Todos bajan la guardia y se disponen a retirarse a un mejor lugar para poder dormir.

Sorpresivamente Naraku ataca por detrás, toma entre sus garras a Sango, la última y más cercana del grupo y está por matarla. Inu Yasha Con un golpe de su espada logra que Naraku se distraiga y Sango ya no sea su centro de atención.

Enfurecido Miroku abre el agujero negro que hay en su palma de la mano. Mientras Inu Yasha sigue peleando contra Naraku, este es casi totalmente absorbido por el monje. El aire es tanto que el hanyu mejor se retira para evitar ser absorbido. El demonio soltó a la chica, arrojándola lejos. Esta pelea ahora es de resistencia entre el apuesto joven y ese cretino causante de su maldición.

Una sonrisa burlona crece en la cara de Naraku… deja que el aire del Kazzana lo envuelva, está por ser consumido en su totalidad por él. Solo falta un poco y Miroku será libre de la maldición, Sango y Shippo tendrán venganza y Kagome e Inu tendrán un futuro mejor con la perla… ¡pero no¡Ha desaparecido! Una vez el maldito de Naraku usó una de sus típicas artimañas para salirse con la suya y dejar alborotados a todos.

Miroku cierra la mano, no logró aniquilarlo. Entonces voltea la vista, donde todos lo ven con desilusión, pero… algo no estaba bien, su mirada cambió y el grupo podía notarlo…

¡PAF¿Qué pasó¿Ahora qué hizo? Se llevó la mano a la mejilla… una cachetada… ¿Qué hizo? Sango, con lágrimas le dijo "¡Tonto¿Cómo hace algo tan peligroso?"… El tiempo pasa rápido, un segundo bastó para pasar de un sentimiento a otro. La chica tímida había pasado sus brazos casi instantáneamente después de sus palabras por alrededor del cuello de Miroku y había estampado sus labios contra los de él… ¿Estaba pasando eso? El no pudo responder porque ella salió casi corriendo, alejándose de él, no sin antes decirle, "no lo vuelva a hacer por favor". Miró a todos confundido. No pasó nada, nadie dijo nada.

Kagome se atrevió a hablar entre el incomodo silencio.

-Monje Miroku, lo que hizo fue demasiado atrevido, todos pudimos ver como el agujero de su mano… crecía. Incluso como le costó trabajo cerrar la mano…

Miroku seguía confundido por todo lo que había pasado en menos de 5 minutos.

-Sango… ella se preocupa mucho por usted, tal vez debería hablar con ella – Continuó Kagome

Nadie dijo nada, hicieron una fogata, cenaron todos juntos en silencio. Al terminar, Miroku se alejó un poco para pensar.

* * *

Ahora si, aquí empieza el song fic.

* * *

"Ella no se merece esto, estoy a punto de morir. Será mejor así… por ella. Está bien si la veo de lejos, si puedo verla sonreír un poco." Mira su mano y sonríe melancólicamente "Yo solo quería… ¿el honor de mi familia?… desde hace mucho que ese no es mi motivo… solo quiero estar con ella." Volteó inconscientemente a la derecha. Vio como Sango también se había alejado del grupo. Sin saber si quería o no, avanzo a donde ella estaba sentada.

**_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido _**

**_Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos _**

**_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor _**

**_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino _**

**_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino _**

**_Es junto a ti mi amor _**

"Hola" Le dijo él pero ella no lo volteó a ver, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte, la vergüenza mezclada con miedo, temores y mil cosas se mezclaban en la chica. "¿puedo sentarme?" Miroku preguntó y obtuvo monotonía como respuesta, de todas formas se sentó y guardo silencio un poco. Luego se decidió a hablar; le diría que era la persona más importante en su vida, que la amaba con todo el corazón, que tenía miedo de no estar para ella, tantas cosas que le pasaron por la mente pero un nudo en su garganta, que nunca antes había sentido, le impidió hablar más allá de lo que pensaba "Sango…" Ella volteó a verlo y él se quedó sin palabras. Sus miradas fijas, no entendía lo que pasaba, las palabras se atoraban entre su mente y su voz. Por fin, articuló una palabra "…Abrázame…"

**_Quédate un segundo aquí hacerme compañía _**

**_Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía _**

**_Y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame y abrázame _**

"¿Qué¿Para qué?" Sango se había confundido¿era otra de sus perversiones? Pero su mirada era sincera y diferente "Porque quiero sentirte junto a mi" Esos ojos azules, ella no se pudo negar, se acercó un poco a él. En realidad no sabía como iba a resultar algo así con un pervertido como él, bajó la mirada, posó su brazo por la espalda baja de Miroku, descansó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y la otra mano la tendió sobre su hombro. Él se dejó llevar como pocas veces y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza con una mano, con la otra la sujetó de la cintura.

**_Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido _**

**_Tanto miedo antes que yo no decido _**

**_Que dios va a ser mejor _**

**_Y antes de perder de vista mí camino _**

**_Quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino _**

**_Es junto a ti mi amor. _**

"Lo de hoy… ¿sabes lo que pasa verdad?" Sango asintió a la pregunta de Miroku. "No me queda mucho tiempo antes de que esta cosa me trague, no vamos a derrotar a Naraku a tiempo" Sango apretó el pecho de Miroku, una lágrima comenzaba a escaparse de sus ojos. "Si vuelvo a abrir el Kazaana… lo presiento, esto no está bien" Ella no dijo nada. "Aún así quería que supieras… te quiero…" Ella lo mira a los ojos, y él se retracta "No te quiero, te amo… por eso, quiero que este momento estés conmigo, porque no tengo a nadie más… seguramente mañana es el día."

**_Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía _**

**_Y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía _**

**_Y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame. _**

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por largo rato. Él jugaba con sus cabellos, rozaba sus mejillas, depositaba pequeños besos en su frente de vez en cuando. Ella aferrada a él, repasaba las líneas de su pecho, grababa en su memoria cada milímetro de él, de su cara, de sus ojos, su pelo, si sonrisa, todo. El amanecer aún no comenzaba, escucharon gritos del campamento. Salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Era él. Estaba débil, Inu Yasha lo había interceptado cuando descansaba y tomaba energía de sus sirvientes, de los cuales no quedaba nada. Sólo era cuestión de que esta vez Miroku lograra tragarlo con su Kazaana. Ambos miraban la escena. Sango tomó su mano, él la apretó. Le dio un beso en la boca, esta era la despedida. Él dejó una lágrima salir… que se mezclo entre el llanto de Sango. La miró a los ojos, le sonrió, porque así quería que lo recordara.

**_Dame una razón para quedarme _**

**_Yo no quiero tu compasión _**

**_Quiero que estés conmigo hasta que me haya ido. _**

Avanzó lo más cerca que pudo de Naraku. Inu sabía lo que iba a hacer y en contra de sus instintos de salvar a su amigo, siguió distrayendo a Naraku. Miroku tomó aire, respiró profundo, volteó a ver a su amada, una mirada de agradecimiento por no interferir a Inu Yasha, una sonrisa para Shippo y Kagome.

**_Y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame, y abrázame…. _**

Miró su mano, quitó el rosario, puso el puño enfrente y… necesitaba fuerzas, aún así abrió la mano. El canalla de Naraku comenzó a ser absorbido lentamente, quizá tan lento que no sería su fin. En cambio para Miroku cada segundo era como un paso más a la muerte. Se estaba saliendo de control, la mitad de Naraku había sido absorbida, pero a Miroku le faltaban fuerzas para mantener en su lugar la mano. El dolor era insoportable, poco a poco, él se consumía junto a aquel demonio, ya no podía bajó la mano, comenzó a absorber tierra.

**_Tienes que saber que es lo último que pido _**

**_Que estoy desesperado y según mis latidos _**

**_No me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor…. _**

Sintió la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en pie y dejar en alto su mano, para no dejar que Naraku escapara. Era una fuerza cálida, como la de un abrazo. Por un momento cerró los ojos, se concentró en lo que estaba sintiendo. Logró reconocerla, aquella fuerza tenía nombre. Con su mano libre, tomó la de Sango que lo abrazaba por detrás y detenía su mano para que siguiera firme.

luz blanca / explosión /

Fin.-

* * *

Lo se, algo dramático… ¿Qué les pareció? Si me pueden dejar un comentario, se los agradecería con todo el corazón.


End file.
